I Came Back
by Mitsuki Koi
Summary: The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual is upon them, then Yae suggests they run. What happens when Sae gets lost down that hill? Will Yae make it back in time to do the ritual?
1. It Failed

I came back  
  
By: Himuro Kirie  
  
Authoress's Note: This is my first ever fan fiction put on fanfiction.com! yay!! Please, tell me what you think of my writings. I need to know! Flames are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II  
  
Default Chapter  
  
It failed  
  
The rythemic pounsing of the priests' staffs signaled the starting of the ritual. Pale hands guided another pair up to a small neck, and left them there. A pair of forgiving eyes bore into it's twin's misty ones.  
  
_'We can't let this happen to Yae and Sae. Promise me they won't have to go through this.'_  
  
_'I promise'_  
  
The pair on hands squeezed the neck, forcing the life out of it. It didn't fight back as it stopped drawing in air. Didn't fight back as it's pulse beat slower. Didn't fight back at all.  
  
The pulse stopped, the hands released the neck, the pounding stopped. A boy's body was thrown into the hell gate that night.  
  
Yet not a single butterfly came out.  
  
_'Mutsuki, I'm so sorry... Yae and Sae are next.'  
_  
A pair of amethyst eyes wept for it's lost twin.  
  
And midnight hair turned white over night.

* * *

TBC  
  
Yes, I know. That really sucked. I tried my best to hide the identity of the people by using body parts, thoughts, and sounds instead, but I don't really know if that worked very well I'm sorry for my terrible writing. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so short and will actually be some what good.  
  
'Cmon people! Click the button! 


	2. Unfair

I came back  
  
AN: Weee!! I'm back, and with a new chapter! Yay!! :) I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with exams, and relatives, and stuff. That's enough of me. On with the story!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fatal Frame II. Kikuchi-san does.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been almost a full Day since Itsuki and Mutsuki had gone to the X. He still hadn't come out, which resulted in a very worried Sae and Yae.

'Itsuki...' Sae shifted her feet, kicking some dust up into the air. Both her and her sister had been standing there, gazing intently at the entrance for any sign of life for the last few hours. 'When will you come back to me, Itsuki? When?'

Yae nudged her twin. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sae gave her a puzzled look.

"Listen!" She said, leaning her ear towards the entrance for emphasis, cupping a hand behind it. In the distance, the ringing of the priest's staffs could be heard. "He's coming, Sae! He's coming!"

The ringing got louder and louder as they got closer. The first things to come out were the priests, their faces pock marked and covered with kanji behind their veils. They poured slowly out like molasses, until finally a trace of white filtered out through the darkness.

'Itsuki!' Sae's mind called out to him. The twins stood there, heads bowed respectively toward the remaining. The procession didn't stop. Itsuki didn't come rushing towards them like they thought. The white haired boy only paused slightly to whisper into one priest's ear. He was sending them away, out of his sight. The twins gave him one last glance before rushing off to their room.

* * *

The procession finally stopped when they reached the village. The newly made mourner took his chance and rushed towards his house. Shoving the door aside he stepped foot into the entranceway, and promptly slammed the door shut. Sliding down the door, he allowed the tears that threatened to break through his dam down. Tears flooded his eyes, blurred his vision and ran rivers down his cheeks. 

At the other end of the entrance, a closet door slowly slid open, a meek "Itsuki?" coming out of it. Silently cursing himself for forgetting his sister, he wiped away his tears.

"Chiko-chan? Is that you? Why are you in the closet?" The dark haired girl streaked over, her crimson kimono blurring. She glomped her brother with a cry of "Itsuki!"

"I thought you were one of the priests so I hid. I'm sorry I didn't welcome you home properly, Itsuki."

Smiling weakly, he hugged her close. "It's alright Chiko-chan. I can understand." Things got silent very quick. Chitose gently pushed Itsuki away, her dark pools searching all over. And then...

"Itsuki, where's Mutsuki?" Her eyes looked innocently curious. He couldn't make her cry. He lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. He didn't want to make her cry.

"He's in a far away place, Chiko-chan. We won't see him for a long time."

"That's not fair! I didn't get to say good bye before he left!" The guilt swept over the boy. He was the reason she didn't get to say good bye.

* * *

It was late at night. Yae, whom was lying beside her, was fast asleep. Sae kept her eyes tightly shut, willing sleep to come to her. It seemed that sleep was stubborn tonight. Her mind continued to buzz, and wouldn't leave her alone as thought after thought popped up and disappeared. Her thoughts trailed back to Itsuki. He seemed so cold, distant. 

'Itsuki, why are you avoiding us?' She sighed, turning over in her futon.

"Little sister. You can't sleep?" Yae forced Sae to look at her.

"No. Itsuki's haunting me. I keep thinking about him. He acted like he didn't know us! That makes me so mad!" Sae huffed, glaring a hole in the wall.

Smiling, her twin pulled her over and hugged her. "Don't worry, dear sister. He just grieves for Mutsuki. Let him alone for a little while. Go to sleep. I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Okay.."

Hoping to at last get some release from her reality, Sae let her eyelids droop closed. Consumed by Yae's warmth, she slowly slid into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

TBC 

Well, there's Chapter One! I hope it was good enough. I'm sorry it's a bit short. It's just, I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Now, onto the reviews!  
  
**Sky-Pirate-Tat:** Thank you! I tried to make it like that. I just hope I haven't let you down with this chapter.  
  
**Laraqua:** It was okay, wasn't it? I'll try not to be so hard on myself. Thank you.  
  
**Reese1:** Hi to you too! :) I thought I was writing about Yae and Sae at first, too. But then I thought. "No! It's Itsuki and Mutsuki!" I have a Different ending for the Kurosawa twins. ;)  
  
**In a mix:** Yes, I know It was short. I was hoping that this chapter here would make up for it.  
  
**Licht Sieger:** Yep. It's short. And I'm sorry for that. Just so you know, I know that Yae came back. She didn't make it before the village dissappeared. And then Ryozo found her, took her home, they got married and had a baby girl, Mikoto, I think her name was. And so on! :) As for your assumption, you'll just have to wait and see! But I will tell you this, it'll be something like that. They did promise to be "together forever" didn't they? ;)  
  
**psychedelic aya:** Yep. Itsuki's and Mutsuki's ritual came first. Thank you for liking it! It helps me keep on going with this thing. =D  
  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
Now, do me a favor, and click the button!


	3. Yaeoneechan

I Came Back

**Disclaimer:** Noppers. Don't own it.

Chapter Two

Sunlight filtered in through the window, spilling over Sae's eyelids, willing her awake. Birds sang loudly as they flew by the window. Sae slowly cracked her eyes open. The day was going to be beautiful, a startling contrast to the gloomy day before. It was as if the day knew of Mutsuki's sacrifice.

Yawning, Sae got up and stretched. She looked over at the other side of the futon to discover Yae had left.

'I wonder where Yae went?' Sae paused in thought before folding up the futons.

---

Yae looked up at the twin house she may have to go through one day. She shuddered at the thought, stepping up to the newly made door. Taking a breath, she rapped lightly on the door. It slid open to reveal the always so adorable Chitose. The young girl's eyes widened slightly, but soon returned to normal as it was replaced by a light blush.

"Yae onee-chan. Have you seen Mutsuki onii-san? He didn't come home last night."

Yae put on a sympathetic smile for the girl.

"I'm sorry Chitose-chan. I haven't seen Mutsuki-san, either."

Chitose looked down, her eyes sad.

"Oh... I see. Arigato gozaimasu, Yae onee-chan."

---

Itsuki looked out at the world outside his window. He stared down at Chitose talking to Yae, just as he had told her to do.

' With Chicko-chan having the only key to my room, it will be easy to write to Ryozo-san. Maybe then we'll be able to rest easy, Mutsuki...'

With these thoughts in mind, he pulled out some paper, and began drawing his elegant characters across the page.

---

By nightfall, Itsuki's letter had been sent, giving him some time to grieve. The whole village also knew of Itsuki's failure and had set their acidic eyes on Sae and Yae. The twin girls had donned their white kimonos the next day...

---

"What?!" Yae was outraged. " You expect me to strangle Sae?!"

Ryokan sat there, about as little emotion on his face as a rock. Yae sank into her place, sitting on the floor next to the table. Her head hung low, in shock and disbelief.

'Sae... I can't do that to her. I can't kill her...' Tears sprang to her eyes. Sae, sitting next to her sister, embraced her shoulders lightly. She had a calm expression on her façade.

"How long do we have, father?"

Ryokan appeared to have acknowledged her question, but dismissed it right away. Instead of answering, he got up and moved towards the shoji. Pausing briefly, he looked back at his daughters to give them his wise words of advice. "This is your destiny. Accept it." With that, he left.

His words struck a nerve in Yae, causing her to get emotional. 'Accept it?! How can he say that?'

"Sae," She held her sister close. "I don't want to kill you. I can't kill you. I can't do this..."

Sae petted Yae's hair in attempt to calm her.

"What do you suggest we do?

--- TBC

OMG!! I almost forgot about this! I'm sorry for those whom have waited for forever for this. I've been really busy with school work, you know. ; I never figured 10th grade to be so hard! I'm currently struggling to get all my work in. It's really hard for me, since I'm usually lazy, y'know?

So, anyho. I'm sorry for the short chapter. It looks longer on paper. I added a few details in here, compared to what I had origionally wrote. So, hopefully you guys would like that.

And now, onto the reviews!

**Sae Kurosawa- **Thank you! I hope I get around to writing more, also. Preferrably longer chapters ;

**Sky-Pirate-Tat- **I'm sorry!! T.T I meant to write a longer chapter, but then those attempts go straight to the abyss and back. I will try harder to get them to be longer, though! cross your fingers! crosses her's

**MajinVeggieHead-** OMG! Veggie soup! You actually reviewed! YAY!! I'm honored that you liked my story. I will hopefully not forget about this again and give you something interesting to read XP god knows that dutchie crap is.. well... lame. I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. GET THE GAME! It's to die for literally.

**Sinizzae- **Woo!! I'm very glad that you liked my story. I'm seriously trying my best, as of right now, to go on with this story. Right now, I'm getting started on chapter 3 (or chapter 4, depending on how you look at it.). Hopefully it'll be done by the end of next week. Oh, just so that you know, I started flipping out that I actually inspired someone to do something. My writing isn't very good compared to other's, so it was very surprizing to see your review. Infact, I went and looked at a couple of your storys. They're pretty good! Don't put down our writing, all you need is a little bit of work and it will become a whole lot better. You'll see!

**Mafuyu13-** Hey! I'm really glad to hear that I have improved. I'd have to beat myself over the head if my writing was the same as two years ago. It was too bright, and not realistic enough. Not everyone can become a summoner and get the guy they want. Plus, my grammer sucked. Oh, and I will make this different from the Fatal Frame story line. It'll have a few good twists. I already have the ending all set out. This is gunna get good!

**white mage 12- **Thank you. I'm sure you're right about that, but I don't know of anything else that they could sleep on. So, I'll just use Futons for now, until I get some better information. Thank you very much for pointing that out, though!

**In a mix- **Oh, goodie! That means I got something right, at least. I hope this chapter is as good as the last. I'm kind of getting over a writer's block at the moment, so. Please don't kill me if the chapter's done for!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!

Now, please do me a favor, and click the button!


	4. Open Window

I came back

**DISCLAIMER:** same as always.

Chapter Three

The days flashed by for Yae, the ritual drawing far too close for her comfort. Itsuki still hadn't talked to them. She was beginning to panic.

They still didn't have a way out. Nor a plan to get out.

Yae sighed, stared up at the sky. The priests' whisperings were still ringing in her ears. The rumblings from the abyss were getting louder. They needed a kusabi soon, or otherwise...

Sae would die.

Yae swiped angrily at her eyes, trying to keep her face as dry from tears as possible. The attempt was to no avail. The tears just kept coming. She stopped her feeble attempt at drying her tears, and just allowed them to fall.

In her sorrow, she never heard the footsteps coming towards her.

"Excuse me, miss? Why are you crying?" A male voice softly spoke. Hearing his voice, she jumped, startled, and spun around. She was met with warm brown eyes, shining with worry for her. Yae cast her eyes down, trying to hide her now puffy deep violet eyes.

"I... was crying for my friend. He died recently." It wasn't completely a lie. She had lost Mutsuki. The man sat next to her, offering a silent type of comfort. He held out his handkerchief to her, which she graciously accepted, and used to dry the tears off her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, miss."

Yae gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright. I'm just being a big baby."

She got up in time to see her sister running towards her, motioning her over.

"If you'll excuse me, it's been nice chatting with you." Yae gave back his handkerchief and walked over to her sister. Sae took Yae's hand, casting a glance over at the strange man.

"Yae," she whispered "We have guests. Father bids us to help welcome them."

Yae squeezed Sae's hand.

"Then we had best not make Father wait. Let's go."

---

Ryokan looked at the two strangers before him. They had come at the perfect time. It almost made him smile. Shaking it off, he noticed his daughter arrived behind him, indicating to him that it was time for introductions.

"Welcome, outsiders. Welcome to All God's Village. I am Kurosawa Ryokan. And these," he steps aside, displaying the twin girls behind him. "Are the pride of the village. My daughters Sae and Yae."

The girls bowed, in which the outsiders returned. The elder one finally spoke up.

"Arigato, Ryokan, for letting us into your lovely village. I am Makabe Seijiro, and this is my assistant, Munakata Ryozo."

"Pleased to meet you, Makabe-san, Munakata-san. Now, let's get you rested, shall we? You have had a long journey and surly you must be tired. Sae and Yae will show you to your rooms."

---

Sae and Yae looked at each other, as if telling one another to be careful. Yae walked over to Ryozo.

"Shall we, Munakata-san?"

"Kurosawa-san, onegai, call me Ryozo." Ryozo lifted his bag and followed Yae to the house.

"Then, onegai, Ryozo-sama, call me Yae. Being called 'Kurosawa-san' makes me feel old." She smiled and held one of the large doors to the house open. He returned the smile, and walked inside.

"As long as you drop the '-sama'. It makes me feel old, as well."

Yae giggled and closed the door, leading the way down the hall to the guest wing.

"Oh, but Ryozo-sama, you are old."

She earned a laugh from him for that.

---

It was late at night, long after midnight. The stars dotted the sky, bathing the village in their soft glow. Yae laid in the yard behind the storehouse. It was by far the most peaceful place to be. No priests to bother her, no people to beg her to save the village, no Ryokan to tell her over and over 'It's your destiny'. And, most of all, no guilty thoughts on her having to kill her sister. It was just her, the stars, and the butterflies. She averted her gaze from the sky diamonds to the butterflies lazily flitting around the open storehouse window.

'Wait a minute... How did that happen?' She got up to investigate 'It's not supposed to be open....'

The butterflies gracefully glided away, one landing to prettily decorate her hair. She peered into the storehouse to see a wooden, gated off room. It had a desk, among other things, in the room. A white haired boy was sitting at the desk, with his back faced towards her, writing something.

'Wait a minute... I recognize that person...'

"Itsuki..?"

_I was gunna leave it at that, but I'm not that cruel XP Too bad, I love cliff hangers. Especially when I'm the one writing them._

The boy jumped and spun his head around so quick a nasty 'crack!' was heard. He rubbed his neck, wincing, and came over to the window.

"Yae? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Yae smiled. "Itsuki! It really is you! I was just admiring the stars back here. Why are you in the storehouse?"

Itsuki's face slipped from that of a happy smile to a sad, but determined frown.

"They shoved me in here for not turning Mutsuki into a butterfly..."

Yae frowned and reached through the barred window to cup his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Itsuki..."

Itsuki caught her hands, gazing intensely at her.

"It doesn't matter right now. You and Sae have got to get out!"

TBC!!

WOOO!!!! Finally, a long(er) chapter! I am very proud of myself for being able to make at least one of my chapters a bit longer. It just means more details, dialogue. Ugh. It's so much work x.x I have loads of homework (especially since I was sick yesterday, which is when I did most of this chapter) and then I have to work on the weekends. Things aren't looking up for this little work of "art". Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with another chapter. Better than this one, because I know this isn't one of my best works ever. x.x it's really random.

ANYWAY!!! Onto the reviews (the only things that keep me going 3!)

**disilluzional88****- **Thank you!! I hope I met up to your standards on a longer chappy. If not, I'll just have to try harder!

**Sakura-chan- **Oh, thank you! I wish it were longer, too. That's why I forced this one into being a bit longer than the rest. To be honest, I was about to end it after Yae and Ryozo chat, but I felt that the chapter just wasn't over, and was missing something. I am very flattered that my writing inspired you to want to write, too. That's the best part about being an author, I think. The people you inspire make it so worthwhile!

And, oh god. I really wish all the breaks were here already! Endless breaks from school, all to waste on writing this lovely fic. That'd be great. Now, if only I could see my future husband-in-law. Then everything would be great!

**Koori no Miko/ Rose of the Dragon-** Thank you for reviewing! I'm very, very grateful you find this interesting. When I first posted this up, I was worried that people would find this a bore.

Now, to all my lovely readers out there, if you'd like me to e-mail you to chat, alert you of when I update, etc etc, I'd be more than willing! Just e-mail me at: (my extra-special only-for-fan stuff e-mail address) and I'll get back to you!

Now, please please please, for Itsuki's sake! Click the button!


End file.
